1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of operating a screen baseball system, and more particularly to a method of operating a screen baseball system, capable of maximizing the profit of a shop by employing various game matches, popularizing the supply of a system by utilizing game information for a user training program and a character development program, and saving the manipulation time and the efforts of a user and an operator and the manufacturing cost by utilizing an application of a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a pitcher casts a ball, a catcher receives the ball, and a batter hits the ball to score a point in a baseball.
In the batting practice of a batter, if one person casts a ball, the batter may bat the ball. In addition, the batter may carry out the batting practice by batting a ball fling and coming using a baseball batting practice device to periodically shoot a baseball.
Further, if a user is a beginner, a woman, or a child, the user may bat a tee-ball fixed to a support positioned at a predetermined height by a bat.
As described above, since baseball requires some persons and a relatively large space, an ordinary person has limitations of human power, time, and a space in freely interesting the baseball.
In order to solve the problem, conventionally, batting cages have been provided with pitching machine. In the case of the batting cages, it is substantially impossible for a user to select a pitch type or cope with various conditions.
Further, since a game depending on batting progresses, reality and interesting are remarkably degraded in “strike”, “out”, or “scoring”.
Meanwhile, recently, indoor golf driving ranges or screen golf driving ranges having maximized spatial utilization have been increased to allow a user to practice golf as one of indoor sports using a ball.
In the case of a typical screen golf system, a predetermined projection apparatus projects images on the front surface of a screen and reproduces the images, and a batter fixedly places a golf ball to a predetermined position and hits the golf ball into a virtual space projected onto the screen to progress a game.
However, in the case of golf, since only a hitter is required, and a ball to be hit is stopped, a game may progress or an image may be realized without a serious problem. On the other hand, in the case of baseball, a virtual ballpark must be formed, a pitcher and a batter are required, and a ball must be moved with reality along a predetermined trajectory according to pitching and batting. Accordingly, there is a limitation when a screen golf system is applied to baseball.
Further, in the case of baseball, factors to determine “strike” or “ball” are required, various offensive and defensive actions are optionally and dynamically made and a score is dynamically calculated. Accordingly, the baseball basically differs from the golf in game factors, so that the application of the screen golf system to the baseball is actually impossible.
As patent documents for prior arts, there are KR 10-2007-0110544 A and JP2005-204947 A.